In some fields of technology, computing devices are pooled together to provide increased bandwidth for large groups of users. For example, high traffic web sites can use many computers that provide the same functionality and when one is busy another can take on user traffic to help avoid the web site being viewed as slow or having the site crash. Other examples include automated call centers and database structures, among other fields of technology that may utilize such pooling of devices. With so many devices, it may be difficult to maintain the devices so they all function in the same way.